


The Boss

by Mysterie



Series: Creepypastas [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Creepypasta, Other, Reader-Insert, Real world, based on a creepypasta series, genocide run spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Something funny is going on...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There will be some game spoilers in this story! Read at your own risk!

“Police are baffled by the rising cases of hospitalization of people across the globe. Age is said to range from as young as eight to as old as 45. Doctors say that the patients have fallen into some sort of coma. The cause of this is yet unknown but sources say there is a fragile link between them all.” The reporter continued to drone on. You didn’t think much of it, of course there were no details about it. When did police ever actually say anything useful to the public? Like usually never until after someone had been apprehended or something. This didn’t seem to be a case though of someone being responsible for it. At least, that was the thought as many of the homes of the victims had found them out cold in locked homes with no signs of forced entry or anything. So, whatever was responsible for this was definitely an oddity. It was all over the news every single day. You remembered when it had happened... or rather, when it had begun.

 

April 1, 2018. An odd day, really, because it was both April Fool’s Day and Easter. So of course why would anyone believe that suddenly people were disappearing for no reason? They were just, gone. A few weeks later it was rumored that one of the biggest sensations on the internet was gone.  Some youtuber you knew by name. Jacksepticeye. Who didn’t know the guy? It didn’t really matter if you were a fan or not, if you watched game plays on youtube, there was a chance you’d have come across at least ONE of his videos. Mostly because not all of the games he’d done had been alone, sometimes he’d played co-op (cooperative play) games with other youtubers like Markiplier and his friends or even others who had their own channels but weren’t as big of a sensation. The group, known only as Game Grumps, also seemed to have disappeared. There were a number of others who had disappeared, but by the time a week had passed the number had gone from a few hundred to a few thousand.

 

Just WHAT was going on? Curious about what could be going on, as everyone else was too, you decided to look into the matter more closely. You began to look up all of those who had vanished and you began to see a pattern with some of them. Well, aside from the age thing, you noticed that searching for a few of the names online resulted in finding youtube channels. Well, that really was no surprise considering a few of those whom you’d known the names of were youtubers. You wondered if maybe there was something they all had in common and decided to look into the matter further.

 

Why hadn’t police thought of this yet? Didn’t they have all of this information? You sighed inwardly, real life was never like on TV where cops busted cases left and right thanks to “brilliant minds” or such other stuff. You shook your head, you didn’t have much time for this, you had a job to get to tomorrow. Shutting down your computer you filed away what you would do tomorrow and got ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better.... Right?


	2. 2

Nope, normal day, but you heard a neighbor’s kid had disappeared too. Well, you hadn’t like that brat anyway as the teen had tried several times to illegally buy smokes. You’d hated dealing with the kid or anyone else he’d roped into his schemes. You couldn’t wait to get home and when you did you looked at your notes. Needless to say there was a lot of humanity that had disappeared. Your town was almost a ghost town really. You knew you should feel worse than you did, but honestly, like a lot of people you were just more scared at this point than feeling bad for those who had disappeared. Some people said that this was like the end of the world, but others argued hotly that it wasn’t because it didn’t follow any religion’s version of what the end days were to be. So, what did Jacksepticeye have in common with the other channels that were on the list of those who had vanished? You looked through the list of youtubers you’d found and looked them up. You picked one at random; some youtuber named Merg. Wow this person had a lot of Undertale videos, and videos about the AUs recently and.... Wait a minute. As you scrolled down a specific video caught your eye. It wasn’t quite a month old as it had been posted Feb. 16th and, looking at the calendar you noticed it was only April 14th. Nearly two weeks had passed since the beginning of all this. Wonderful. You shook that aside though as you looked at the video in question. It was titled: UNDERTALE Genocide Without Saving

 

A genocide run? Was this person just curious or what? Curiosity got the best of you and you decided to watch a bit of the video. The voice gave away that Merg was male, he seemed to be the typical youtuber, making comments about he was doing this run because viewers had asked it. He also admitted to having done the genocide run before. Really? Well, at least he seemed regretting having to do it, but he didn’t seem that sorry even as he went through an entire dialogue to his invisible audience about through pretty much the entire video. That was annoying really. He talked too much, way too much; as if justifying every kill in every battle and talking about which was the weaker monster and such. Rolling your eyes you stop watching half way. 

 

As you do though, you feel... uneasy. Almost like you were being watched but as you look around you realize you’re alone in the room. Shrugging it off, you decide to look at Jacksepticeye’s channel. Hadn’t he done a similar video? Thinking that maybe it was a long shot, you searched up “undertale genocide” and sure enough, You click on the video entitled: BECOMING A MONSTER | Undertale Genocide #1

 

You looked at the time stamp. December 14, 2015. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR GENOCIDE RUN!

So Jacksepticeye had done the genocide route the same year the game had first come out.; there was more than one video. In fact, there were only three. What the heck? You clicked on the final video and saw it started as any of the usual videos he did and Jack didn’t seem to show any remorse as he moved through the game. You wonder if he just considered it another game rather than what you had thought of it when you had played the first time. The time stamp on the video itself said it was over an hour long. Considering where he was in the game at this point, it didn’t surprise you. It was the point in the game where one was in the house near the end of the game. Of course instead of being greeted by monsters to tell a story, Flowey showed up to talk in the same places the monsters usually popped up. You frowned, you didn’t really need to see this because you’d seen it all before. You had played a neutral and pacifist ending, but had only watched a playthrough of a genocide due to curiosity and not having the skills to actually do the genocide route yourself. You knew what battle he was talking about that was to come. The infamous battle against Sans. Curiosity seized you again. Had Jacksepticeye managed to get to the end? You skipped through the video to watch him face Sans. You watch as Sans gave the expected speech about being a good person, the apologizing to the deceased Toriel. The fight encounter starting, Sans saying his signature line.

 

“.. on days like these, kids like you. . .” The sprite’s expression had changed from a closed eyed smile then, of course, to pupiless eyes that suddenly made the skeleton monster seem very frightening even as he said the next line.

“Should be burning in hell.” It was, you noticed, one of the only times that Sans ever actually capitalized anything he said. It stood out, though you wondered if that was just a mistake on the creator’s part. As expected, the attacks that came were relentless and in less than five seconds the famous youtuber had been obliterated. Jack then lamented about the toughness and how it was going to be a long night, then admitted that Sans was his favorite character. It was almost comical, watching him try and fail at the jumps even after surviving during the second try. He continued to yammer on before reading Sans’ new dialogue as he tried again. He continued yammering through the battle rather than fully focusing it, but of course you knew that the only way to advance the fight was by striking at Sans. 

 

Not that the player could hit him through the first several phases of the fight, but it was the only way. The song that played, Jacksepticeye said it was his favorite, many people actually liked the tune Megalovania but it was debated as to the source of the song. Some fans thought that it was Sans’ battle theme, but the official soundtrack had others arguing otherwise as there was a song specifically on there named “The Song That Might Play During Sans Fight.” It was also very different than Megalovania which many had broken down to its roots and figured that the song wasn’t actually Sans’ but that it was, in fact Chara’s and played because the player had chosen to kill everyone and thus the music was coming from them instead.... As Sans wasn’t a villain in this instance. 

 

Doing the genocide run made the player the villain, which meant Sans was the hero who was protecting the remaining monsters from the  _ real _ monster... the player. 


	4. 4

As you watched Jack continue to try and fail again and again, you had a funny feeling about watching this video. He egged Sans on, as if the sprite could hear him only to nearly die with the next attack. It was surprising to see that he’d managed to get to the half way point with just one HP, no healing items and was only the sixth round. Although, as was predictable, Jack chose fight and then died to the next attack... well, then he went on to do a seventh round, an eighth round.... In the end, he’d stopped after twelve times and then when it ended you realize there weren’t just three. There was a fourth video. Wanting to know how this ended, you decide to watch it as well. You kinda found his frustration funny in a way. Of course you could tell that he had gotten better from the last video. Less than half way through the video he made it... and saying it was the tenth one... then died at least four more times.... And he said he was happy at getting that far. With a sigh you tallied it up mentally, that meant he’d died - at the very least - 26 times. He’d admitted it was sad, but he said he wouldn’t cry over it because the “build up” wasn’t there. Hearing that just made you sigh. No build up? Really? Of course it’s no surprise to you that when he faces Chara that he chooses ‘erase’ and then went back again and agreed to the bargain to bring the ‘world’ back. 

 

You almost shake your head when he talks about it all “being the same” because honestly, you knew the truth. Well, the game play was mostly the same, but there were definitely things that wouldn’t be; little things in the dialogue that would key the player into the fact that something was different, not to mention the difference in the end and Jack yammered about it and how he knew all this. Well, okay, that wasn’t revealing at all was it? With a sigh you closed the window and looked through the list of genocide videos. This was crazy. There was no way this was connected to anything... right? You began to do a cross reference with a list of the youtubers who were said to have gone missing and the list you saw on your screen of those who had done videos of a genocide run. You noticed GameGrumps had done a genocide run too. Just like Merg had... and Jacksepticeye.... DandAndPhilGAMES.... NuckPunch... TGH... Novaphyer... and the list just went on and on and on... 

 

This was ridiculous, right? It couldn’t simply be something so simple as all this... could it? You’d heard that saying that fact was stranger than fiction but surely this could not be the answer. Still, you continued to scroll through the names of those who had done a genocide ... Materwelonz...  Chiaki’s Cheat Code... You barely knew, let alone heard, of any of these others channels. Flying Pings... YuB.. The Happy Gamer... PressHeartToContinue.... It was just so... surreal. Each name that was on the video list for a genocide run seemed to also be on the list of the youtubers who had gone missing. Even if there wasn’t an actual official release of everyone who had gone missing it was easy to tell with youtube when key youtubers had just suddenly vanished, not posting anything... no notes, no rhyme or reason for their sudden disappearance. Was this absurd idea really the answer? 

 

In truth, there was only one way to find out, but did you dare? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mentioned in here is a real youtuber. Feel free to look them up and support their channels!


	5. 5

It was just a game... right? There was no way there was any connection. This wasn’t like in the movies and you were pretty sure that you likely weren’t the only one who might have thought of this theory. Though, you considered, what if it was true? What if, beyond ALL logic reasoning and everything that you’ve believed and been told all of your life that the reason  these people had disappeared was because of a videogame by a young adult who just wanted to teach the world a lesson about being nice to those who are different and showing compassion and mercy instead of hate and violence... It seemed ludicrous really. This was a 16 bit game. It wasn’t some high tech game in a VR headset or where, like in anime you hooked yourself up to some machine and were fully immersed in it via brainwaves or something like it. No, this game was the same, old school technology that was seen in the late 1980s when video games first even became a thing. Graphics for modern games were better now, more immersive with the VR headsets so it was more logical to think that if it were possible for a game to grab a player, it would be some VR game. Not one that was so low tech that its build was normally used as practice for those who would build better games in years to come. 

 

You were hesitating. You realized you were having this deep conversation in your head about what you knew about the present day because you were stalling. You really did NOT want to do this. You began to write out a handwritten note; you realize that if this is all just some phony thing that this won’t matter and you can throw the note away later. However, if it’s not... then the note would likely be key evidence. You copy the notes from your computer into your letter as notes for the end. You cite every youtuber you found and how they were all connected. You double check and then triple check your notes. You then begin what you hope isn’t your final letter to the world. It seemed like forever for you to get all the wording right; to get out all you wanted to say. Once you had done that you set it all in a neat stack next to your computer and then do one last thing before you decide to start the game. You shoot off a message to the person who knew you the best. You weren’t related, but you trusted them more than anyone else and with things you’d never trust with just anyone. You told them what you were about to do and what you had been doing and that if you were right that they should NOT follow you.

 

This was it. Everything was in place now. You take a shaky breath and move your mouse over to the game. 

“I really hope I do not regret this as much as I think I’m going to...” You say to an empty room and you click on the game. Glancing towards the time, it’s 10:42 pm. You’re the only one awake in the house. You watch as the game comes up and watch through the usual intro screen and then to the menu screen, from there you look at your options. You hadn’t touched this game since doing a full pacifist run. That meant you’d have to do a True Reset... erasing everyone’s memories. That included Sans and Flowey. Sighing inwardly, you clicked the option. You would be playing a while. The fastest time through the game still took several hours. A neutral run was a must, so you went through the game as usual, sparing everyone and dodging with practiced ease. After all, after playing other similar games Undertale was pretty easy now though sometimes you still misjudged and took damage. It wasn’t a No Hit run but you were still pretty close. After the credits rolled you saw Flowey appear and give his speech about a better ending. You let out a sigh. This was it, you hit the reset option to start back in the Ruins rather than just going back to Hotland to complete the full pacifist. With a feeling of dread welling up in you, you move the character across the screen past the doorway and into the first area where you first met with Flowey.


End file.
